NaruHina: Rogue Lovers
by HiImZetsu
Summary: Hinata is forced to leave the village or be branded and crippled, and Naruto throws all he has away to protect the one he loves
1. Chapter 1

She flinched as his hand hit her stomach, feeling her chakra levels drop drastically with each hit.

"Sixty-Four Palms!" a barrage of blows rained on her body. She flew backwards and slammed against the wall. Her cousin looked at her with obvious disdain, and walked off the training field to stand by her father, who had averted his eyes at the beginning of the fight. The only person who made a move to help her was her sister Hanabi.

"Hinata! Are you okay?" she asked, worried that her big sister was hurt.

"I'm okay Hanabi." she reassured her. This was true, to an extent. Physically she would be fine. Neji knew that badly injuring a member of the main branch, even weak little Hinata, whom all the elders hated, even her own father, would have severe consequences. This didn't stop him from proving his superiority by crushing her pride, especially now, with the stakes of the fight she had just lost. As she got to her feet and started to stumble over to her father, she caught a glimpse of him throwing her a hateful glare before turning his back on his eldest daughter.

"Come Hanabi. Leave your sister to contemplate her weakness." Hiashi ordered. Hanabi looked wistfully back at her sister before running to catch up with their father. Hinata felt tears well up in her eyes as she watched her father's retreating back. She ran out of the Hyuuga complex, blinded by her tears. After a few minutes of running, she ran flat-out into someone.

"Hinata! Are you all right, eh?" they asked, she opened her eyes, only to see a huge grin and a bowl-cut, attached to a whole lot of green.

"L-Lee!" she choked "S-sorry! I didn't me-"

"Hinata." He interrupted. Even through her tears she could sense the change in his attitude. He was no longer the Gai-sensei-obsessed goofball she had come to know over the years. "I didn't ask if you meant to hit me. I know you well enough to know that was an accident. I asked I you were okay." As hard as she tried to stay composed, she couldn't help but burst into tears again. 'Hinata…" Lee muttered "come on. Let's get some ramen. That makes most people feel better."

"B-but y-you hate ramen" she stammered, trying to talk in between sobs.

"But you don't." he grinned. "Let's go."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

As they ate, she was slowly able to open up to the compassionate exercise freak. She told him about how Neji and Hiashi hated her, how she was constantly being humiliated by them, and how all the Hyuuga elders wanted to remove her from her position as heiress, a position she didn't even want to begin with. She was all for giving Hanabi the position, except for one detail. According to clan tradition, the only way to remove the heir was if they died, or were crippled so badly they could no longer be a shinobi.

"L-Lee" she muttered.

"Yes?"

"I was fighting Neji today for a reason. It was a fight to decide my fate. And I lost.' She admitted.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean, Hinata." Lee said, worried about the direction this conversation was going.

"I….I-"she stuttered, suddenly bursting into tears "Because I lost, the elders are going to put the caged bird seal on me."

"WHAT?" Lee and someone else yelled. Both of them spun around to see a half-feral Naruto, wide-eyed and furious behind them.

"Hiashi…" he snarled. He had seen what the caged bird seal could do. He would rather die than let someone hurt Hinata like that.

"N-Naruto…" she stuttered. She had to help him. He had told them how much damage the Kyuubi chakra did to his body at the same time he had told them that it was sealed in him. She had to help him, but how…

"Hiashi… I'll kill you…" he growled, one eye red and the other blue. He was obviously fighting a losing battle against his Kyuubi chakra fueled rage, his fangs lengthening as his nails turned to claws.

"Naruto," Lee said, warily stepping forward "this isn't the way to deal with it. Killing Hiashi will just rush their plans. This way we have time." He said calmingly. Naruto completely disregarded his words. Lee backed off with a look of hopelessness.

"Naruto, please," Hinata whispered, cupping his face in her hands. "We'll find a way. Just please calm down."

Naruto visibly calmed at this, his eyes returning to blue and his claws and fangs dulling and pulling back into his body. "Hinata… Thank you."

Hinata suddenly realized what she was doing and tried to pull her hands away from his face, but Naruto grabbed them and held them there. He then moved his hands to her waist and pulled her close. "I won't let them hurt you. I'll find a way to protect you. I promise." He planted a light kiss on her lips.

Lee smiled and walked out of the ramen shop. He had figured they would get together eventually. The circumstances were just different than he had imagined. And besides, seeing them had reminded him that Tenten was due back from a mission soon. Maybe he would wait for her at the gate. Seeing Hinata calm Naruto down had put him in a very romantic mood (or as romantic as someone like him could get, anyways)

Naruto and Hinata spent the rest of the night at the ramen shop, talking. At about midnight, the shop closed and they went home, Naruto with a plan, and Hinata with a new sense of hope.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Naruto was knocking on the door of Tsunade's office.

iHmm…i/ Tsunade thought, recognizing Naruto by how he knocked (he had smashed his fist through someone's door more than once) iHe never knocks. Something must be seriously wrongi/ "Come in, Naruto!" she yelled

"Baa-chan! Something is really, really wrong!" he yelled, barging into her office

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"No time to explain!" he said, waving his hands wildly "I'll tell you after you send a messenger to get Hinata!"

"Hinata Hyuuga?" Tsunade asked, already worried. She knew about how much Hiashi hated Hinata, and Naruto's eyes confirmed her fears as she asked. Hiashi was finally going to do something about Hinata. "SHIZUNE!" she yelled.

"Yes Tsuna-aahhhhhh." Shizune poked her head in the door, unable to stifle a yawn. "Sorry. Yes Tsunade-sama?"

"Get Hinata Hyuuga in my office immediately! If anyone interferes, tell them that that is a non-negotiable order!" she ordered.

Hearing the urgent tone in Tsunade's voice, she sprang to attention "Hai!" and ran to deliver the message.

"So, Naruto." Tsunade said to the blonde ninja. "Now that that's out of the way, close the door and sit down. You have a lot of explaining to do." She steadied herself, expecting an unintelligible, hyperactive explanation. She was again surprised when he calmly closed the door and pulled up a chair.

"Hinata's family believes that she isn't strong enough to be the heiress to the Hyuuga clan, but there is no way for her to lose that position unless she dies or is made unable to continue as a shinobi."Tsunade felt her gut clench. She didn't like where this was going. "They were trying to find a reason to execute her when they came across an account of a teenager who had the branch family cursed seal put on him."

"And what happened to him?" Tsunade asked, nauseated by the cold-heartedness of the Hyuuga elders.

"He lost all chakra control. And besides losing the ability to use ninjutsu and genjutsu, he went completely blind." Hinata said coolly, slipping quietly into the office.

Tsunade jumped to her feet "This is an outrage! I'll-"

"You can't do anything. If you do, I'll be executed for leaking clan secrets." Hinata explained.

"Then what can I do?" Tsunade muttered, for once at a loss for a solution.

"You can give us two blank headbands and send us away." Naruto said bluntly.

"I'd gladly do that, but how…" Tsunade trailed off.

"He won't even tell me what the headbands are for." Hinata said "But either way, we plan on running away from the Leaf Village."

"What?"Tsunade yelled, not even aware her voice had risen

"We also plan on coming back." Naruto explained quickly "But when we come back, Hiashi will be dead and Hanabi will be the leader of the Hyuuga clan. Hinata will just let it stay that way."

"I was all for letting Hanabi be the heiress, except for the fact that for that to happen I would have to die." Hinata admitted" When we come back, I just won't contest Hanabi's position as leader"

"I won't let them hurt her" Naruto growled. Hinata wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his back. "We'll be fine for a while." Naruto continued, reaching back and stroking Hinata's back "I've got friends in the Sand Village that will help us and-"

"You also have family in the Waterfall Village." Tsunade interrupted "It's time I told you who your mother was. Kakashi and Jiraya already told you that your father was the Fourth Hokage, Minato. Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, one of the Waterfall Village's best ninja. I have no doubt that her family there would accept you."

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Hinata whispered, her words smothered by Naruto's sweater.

"Thanks Baa-chan." Naruto grinned, turning to face Hinata and planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"By the way," Tsunade pulled out a scroll "I will write a letter to my friend the Raikage. If you two decide to tie the knot while you're away, give this scroll to him and you have my blessings." Both Naruto and Hinata flushed a deep crimson at Tsunade's remark. "How cute." She chuckled quietly, but Naruto's excellent hearing picked it up, and he flushed a deeper red still. She handed Naruto the scroll and said "My best wishes to both of you. Leave at midnight tonight. I'll call a meeting of the patrol squad, and you'll be able to get away safely. I will take care of informing everyone necessary of your reasons for leaving."

"Thank you Hokage-sama" Hinata grinned

"You aren't Leaf ninja anymore. Call me Tsunade."

"Hai." They both said.

"Now go pack. My suggestion would be to pass by the Sand Village first, and talk to Gaara."

"Thank you Hoka-I mean Tsunade." Hinata smiled, and they both disappeared in a puff of chakra.

"Those kids… I trust Naruto to take good care of Hinata, but something tells me that there is more to her than Hiashi sees. Once they're gone I'll have to say something to Hiashi about how he treats his family."

o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A.N.

Does anybody know how to do italics? Its driving me insane…


	3. Chapter 3

A lone ANBU stood listening as the young lovers crouched, muttering to each other.

"Why did you want the blank headbands?"

"You'll see."

"Oh! I get it!"

"Now I'll do yours."

"Umm… Could I do my own?"

"Sure! It's your headband."

"Shouldn't you two be getting home?" he interrupted.

Naruto and Hinata whirled around. "What are you doing here?" he growled, "Kakashi-sensei?" he broke into a wide grin as he recognized his teacher's chakra signature.

Kakashi sighed and took off his mask. "Not much gets past you anymore, does it, Naruto?"

"I just know the feel of your chakra." He admitted, untying his leaf village headband from his head and replacing it with his new one.

"Well… I heard from Tsunade. Good luck."

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei."

"I spent a lot of time wandering when I was younger. Trust me when I say you'll need all the luck you can get. Then again, wherever you go, luck doesn't seem too hard to find. Whatever. I'll skip the fatherly advice. Stay safe, don't do drugs, make sure you keep your shuriken in a different place than your bread, practice saf-"

"Naruto-kun! Patrol at 3:00!" Hinata interrupted, Byakugan activated. "Judging from the how their chakra is centered around their eyes, it's all Hyuugas and they've spotted us."

"Hiashi sent out patrols to look for Hinata. He doesn't care about Hinata, but he can't risk someone leaking the secrets of the Byakugan. I'd take care of them, but then I'd have to leave with you, and I want to be around to see Ino and Sai get married" he joked.

Naruto sighed. Kakashi always did have a strange sense of humor. Ino and Sai would have about the most dysfunctional family ever, but they seemed to make it work. "No problem, sensei. I can take care of them. I learned some good Wind-Style techniques a while back from that traveling ninja Pervy Sage met."

"I trust you, Naruto. Take good care of Hinata." With that blessing, Kakashi melted into the ground.

Hinata stood and put her new headband around her neck. "Let's go."

Before they could take a step, they were surrounded by ninjas, all using Byakugan. "Lady Hinata!" the captain exclaimed "Come with us."

"I'm never going back there." She growled, back to back with Naruto.

"Our orders are to take you back by force if necessary." The captain informed her "Please don't make us resort to that."

"Do you see my headband?"Hinata asked, angrily pointing to her neck.

"That's the Hyuuga symbol…" the captain muttered.

"Crossed out. I no longer wish to have anything to do with the Hyuuga clan."

"Fine. Attack!" the captain ordered.

As the Hyuugas closed in on them, Naruto yelled "Hinata! Grab onto me and hold on!" She locked her arms around his waist as he focused his chakra and started making hand signs. "Wind Style: Great Hurricane!"

Chakra-infused wind surrounded the couple and blocked all attacks by the patrol. Naruto suddenly extended the barrier, and hurricane-force wind enveloped the patrol, catching them off guard. Those who managed to stay on the ground had to expend enormous amounts of chakra to do so. Soon, only the captain was left on the ground. Naruto once again started forming seals "Ninja art: Leaf Shuriken!" Leaves rose from the ground, only to get caught in the whirlwind. They sliced deep into the Hyuuga patrol, and Naruto released the jutsu.

"Wow… "Hinata muttered "You've gotten stronger even since you and Sasuke killed Madara."

"Thanks, Hinata!"he grinned. "Let's go see Gaara!"

The Hyuuga captain propped himself up on one elbow and pressed the button on his walkie-talkie. "Hiashi-sama. They are headed to the Sand village."

"Good job, captain."

The captain had no answer. He was already unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

The trip to the Sand Village went mostly uneventfully. During the five-day trip, the only major problem was an attack of wild animals on the border of the Wind Country when Naruto forgot to put the food away.

Upon arrival in the Sand Village, they were promptly greeted with a huge flying boulder. Naruto was about to knock in away with a Wind Style jutsu when Hinata shot a thin beam of chakra directly at the center of the boulder. It exploded and showered both of them with dust. Another boulder was fired, but before either of them could make a move to stop it, it was knocked away by a geyser of sand.

"Enough."Naruto heard a familiar voice rasp "Naruto Uzumaki is a friend."

"But the girl-"

"Any friend of Uzumaki's is a friend of mine." He retorted sharply.

"We're in luck then!"Naruto yelled, using chakra to project his voice "She's more than a friend!"

The massive gates opened wide, revealing the Kazekage standing, arms crossed, behind them. "Naruto Uzumaki."Gaara grinned."What brings you here? And why the change in headband? I thought you were a Leaf Ninja." He remarked upon closer inspection.

"It's the Hyuuga family symbol" Hinata explained.

"Crossed out Akatsuki-style?" Gaara asked, the look on his face suggesting that if he had eyebrows, they would be raised.

"We'll explain later. Right now all I can say is that Hinata and I are no longer Leaf Ninja."Naruto shrugged

"Interesting. I'll get Temari and Kankuro. I want to hear this one." Gaara turned to walk back to the wall.

"We're already here, Gaara." Kankuro announced from behind Naruto. He and Temari walked up behind Naruto and Hinata. "So… What's new?"

"Were you listening at all?"Temari groaned "Jeez Kankuro…" she walked up behind Gaara and ruffled his hair "Anyways, we need to get to Teddy Bear's office before we hear anything."Temari grinned widely.

"I've asked you not to call me that."Gaara growled, his face as red as his hair.

"Sorry, Gaara. I couldn't resist. So, Naruto. How's Shikamaru?" Temari's grin widened at the thought of her Leaf ANBU boyfriend.

"I have no idea." Naruto shook his head. "I gave up trying to understand him long ago. The only change in him since he was promoted to ANBU is that now he watches clouds istealthilyi/"

"What he means is now Shikamaru-kun has to hide from his mother to watch clouds" Hinata sighed.

"Let's go into my office before we get into this, okay?" Gaara glared at Temari. Naruto grinned and walked in a random door before anyone could stop him.

"Any reason your office is covered in pictures of Shikamaru?" Naruto's eyes were about the size of Gaara's Kazekage hat.

"Ummm… Naruto?" Hinata whispered "That's Temari's room."

Naruto stared at the wall for a minute, and then walked quickly out of the room, making a point of avoiding Temari, whose face was possibly inventing a new shade of red.

"S-sorry." Naruto muttered, his mental trauma evident by his rampantly twitching eye. Hinata took one look at the look on his face and fell into a fit of giggles. Naruto's face was just as red as Temari's. Trying to control her giggling, Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently on the lips. This woke him out of his trance, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. They stood there kissing for a while, Temari giggling, Gaara smiling a small smile, and Kankuro trying his best to keep his nose from bleeding on the floor.

Finally, Gaara grinned and cleared his throat and Naruto and Hinata jumped away from each other, blushing madly. Gaara let them into the right room and closed the door.

Naruto and Hinata managed to explain everything that had happened since Hinata lost to Neji, and with every word, understanding grew in Gaara's face.

"But Hinata, wouldn't it give the idea that you aren't a Hyuuga if you wear that headband?"Temari asked.

"I don't consider myself a Hyuuga anymore." Hinata replied confidently.

"Then what-"

"I consider myself an Uzumaki." Hinata announced. Naruto felt his face burn again, this time with pride. "We need to see the Raikage to make it official, but that comes later."

"Hey, I've got a question."Kankuro said."Do you guys mind if I travel with you for a bit? I've been feeling the call of the open road for a while now."

"As long as you bring your own tent." Naruto said quietly, grinning his trademark toothy grin when he saw the shocked look on Temari's face. "What? It's a two-person tent. Trying to fit a third person in there would be torture."

"Ugh… Temari… Ever since you started dating Shikamaru." Kankuro sighed, resting his head on his hand, and Gaara just hung his head.

"Get packed, Kankuro."Gaara waved him away."And Temari, stop. Just stop."

Kankuro grinned at Naruto and walked out. Temari blushed and tried to leave the room, but was stopped by a hand made of sand. Naruto looked over at Gaara, who smirked back at the loud blonde. "Temari, show these two to their room." Gaara turned to Naruto and Hinata "It will take Kankuro a few days to get ready. He takes forever getting ready to go anywhere."

"He's a terror to get ready in the mornings."Temari grumbled.

Temari walked Naruto and Hinata through the halls of the Kazekage building, making innuendos the whole way, causing Hinata to blush redder than Gaara's hair. Most of them went way over Naruto's head, but those he understood caused him to blush from collar to scalp.

"Here we are!" Temari grinned "Sorry, but the bed is really creaky." Naruto scratched his head, utterly confused, while Hinata did an impromptu tomato impression.

"T-Temari-kun, thank y-you f-for showing us t-to the room."Hinata stuttered.

"You're welcome. Get a good night's sleep, you two!" Temari joked, winking at Naruto. Before his brain could process the innuendo, Hinata pushed him into the room and locked the door.

"It's been a while since I've heard you stutter." Naruto commented, laying down, spread-eagled on the bed.

"Well that was really embarrassing." Hinata sighed, unzipping her hoodie and untying her headband.

"Temari needs to get her mind out of the gutter sometimes." Naruto grumbled, muffled by the sweatshirt he was taking off. "Here" he said, tossing Hinata a pair of sweats. "I may have more self-control than Sai, but I still have raging hormones."Naruto joked, referring to the time Sai tried to have some fun with Hinata. Sai and Kiba had gotten so wasted that as Sai walked out of the bar, he noticed Hinata and decided to try his luck. However, he made the mistake of trying that right as Naruto and Sakura were walking by the bar. Naruto smiled, thinking about the fact that Sai couldn't remember anything, only that he had woken up with two broken arms and a smashed face. According to Tsunade, she had barely been able to save his manhood.

When they were both dressed in sweatpants and one of Naruto's black undershirts, they went around the room turning off lights. Naruto was about to turn off the last one, when Hinata beat him to it. Grabbing his shirt, she threw him on the bed and sat on his chest, holding his hands down. Naruto pretended to give up and went limp, but when she bent her head down to kiss him, he rolled her onto her back and pressed his lips to hers. Now that he was in control, Naruto rolled his girlfriend onto her stomach and pinned her down. Hinata tried to fight him, but the moment he started rubbing her neck. As he moved down her back, her self control disappeared and she began to moan in ecstasy. Outside the door, a wide-eyed Temari was listening to Hinata moan with her ear to the door and a towel to her face, trying unsuccessfully to control her nosebleed.


	5. Chapter 5

They woke up the next morning to a yell of "Kankuro-taijo!" Running out of their room, they found a flustered looking Sand ninja wearing a chunin jacket. He was talking animatedly to Kankuro, almost yelling "Captain! The wall guards have all been incapacitated! We believe the village has been infiltrated!'

"Thank you, Katuno. Get the med-nins up to the wall to heal and examine." Kankuro ordered, missing his usual grin and kabuki makeup.

"Hai Taijo!" Katuno snapped to attention and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked, pulling Hinata towards Kankuro.

"I'm the head of the Suna Defense Corps." Kankuro explained, turning back to go to his room. "Actually," he said, turning back to them "We could use some help. Most of our Jonin are out right now. We don't have many strong ninjas to defend ourselves right now."

"We'd be glad to help." Hinata spoke up.

Kankuro ushered them into his room. "I need to talk to you two alone." he closed the door and set a trap for eavesdroppers. "If his is who I think it is, Naruto will be really useful to my plan. He might even be able to scare them into retreating without a fight."

"First of all, who do you think it is?" Hinata asked, wrapping her hand around Naruto's, because she knew who she thought it was, and she didn't like it at all.

"Hinata… I think it's your family." Kankuro grimaced as Hinata screeched in frustration.

"THEY'RE NOT MY FAMILY!" Hinata howled. "They abused me my whole life, tried to blind me, then tried to kill me AND Naruto!" she felt the tears well up in her eyes "If I ever get my hands on Hiashi, I'll-" she broke down, her hands covering her face and muffling her sobs.

"Hinata…" Naruto whispered, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. "It's all right. Once the Raikage finishes the ceremony, nothing will be able to separate us ever again." He felt his shirt grow damp. He ran his hands through her hair soothingly.

Kankuro quietly disabled the trap and left the room to report to Gaara.

Later, after Naruto and Hinata had gotten properly dressed, they confronted Kankuro about his plan.

"Here's my plan." Kankuro muttered, "Our tailors…" Kankuro went on to outline his defense plan, Naruto and Hinata adding their own ideas where needed.

"Okay…" Naruto muttered. "One problem. How do we know this will work?" he asked.

"A patrol found the men responsible for incapacitating the wall guards. They were Hyuugas. They broke under questioning and said that an army of Hyuugas was coming to get Hinata.

"In that case, I have an idea to add to the plan." Naruto grinned his trademark grin.

"Me too." Hinata added.

"Let's hear it." Kankuro leaned against the wall. As Naruto and Hinata outlined their plan, his smirk grew to a broad grin. This was going to be fun to watch.

o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o

AN

Woo! Cliffhangers! Sorry for the short chap but I couldn't think of anything else to add to this one without getting into the epicness that is the next chapter *grab needle to pop my inflating ego*


	6. Chapter 6

Hiashi was giving his men one final briefing before they attacked Suna.

"Just get in, get Hinata, and get out. No funny business. Kill anyone who gets in your way. If Hinata fights you, just kill her and bring her back. We cannot allow the secrets of the Byakugan to fall into the wrong hands!"his words were followed by cheers from his men. None of them cared about Hinata enough to care about killing her.

They were closing in on the Sand Village when the Shukaku appeared behind the wall. They began to retreat when Hiashi yelled "Fools! Use your Byakugan! It's just a genjutsu!" His men quickly regrouped and broke the genjutsu. Just as it disappeared, they were blinded by a flash of chakra. As their vision cleared, they all gasped. On top of the wall stood the Fourth Hokage. "Impossible!" Hiashi's eyes widened to an impossible size. "You're dead!"

"Enough" the Fourth ordered, "You will not attack this village."

"Then give me my daughter!" Hiashi yelled. There were a few scattered shouts of agreement from the Hyuuga army.

The Fourth threw his trademark death glare at the whole army before resting on Hiashi. Hiashi felt a chill run down his spine. "Do you really think that your actions are those of a true father? I have taken her in. She is no longer under your jurisdiction."

"She is my daughter! You have no right-"

"Enough!" the Fourth yelled, releasing enough killing intent to floor Hiashi. Only Hiashi's strongest men were even able to remain conscious, and those who did, even Hiashi, were sweating and trembling from fear and the exhaustion of remaining conscious. The Fourth Hokage jumped down from the wall, landing in front of Hiashi.

"Leave this girl alone," he ordered. With that, he held out his hand, palm up, and created a Rasengan twice as large as Hiashi's head. "Am I understood?"

Hiashi sighed. None of his men were in any condition to walk, let alone fight the man that sealed the Kyuubi. "Fine. I understand… sir. "he growled, biting out the honorary like an insult. Even he knew not to pick a fight with Konoha's "Yellow Flash" in this state, especially if he was truly capable of conquering death.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The ANBU team assigned to follow Hiashi and warn the Kazekage sat concealed in the bushes behind the Hyuuga army.

One ANBU took off his mask, revealing deep, emotionless eyes and spiky brown hair. "Well, Kakashi, Naruto certainly has grown." Yamato commented, rather bored.

A second ANBU took off his mask, only to reveal another mask, this one only covering the bottom half of his face. "Yes he has, but there is one thing I don't get. "Kakashi scratched the top of his head with the edge of his ANBU mask, "I've never known Naruto to be able to make a Rasengan that large unassisted."

"He technically didn't." the third ANBU took off his mask, revealing a face with a perpetually bored look on it and spiky black hair pulled back into a ponytail. "The Kyuubi chakra flows about ten times easier than normal chakra."

"Naruto has progressed greatly, even since he beat Pein," Kakashi yawned, "I'm tired. Let's get back to Tsunade so I can get some sleep."

"Whatever," Shikamaru sighed deeply, "What a drag…"

The three put their masks back on and disappeared.

o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o

AN:

Woot! I love this chapter. I think Ive cured my writers block so I hope to post another chappie soon! Any and all criticism is welcome, but if youre mean don't be surprised if I ignore you XD


End file.
